Totteridge and Whetstone tube station
Totteridge and Whetstone tube station is a London Underground station in north London. The station is the penultimate one on the High Barnet branch of the Northern Line, between Woodside Park and High Barnet stations, and in Travelcard Zone 4. It is on the northern side of Totteridge Lane (A5109), somewhat to the east of the Dollis Brook (the traditional boundary between Totteridge and Whetstone) hence is in Whetstone. History Totteridge and Whetstone station was planned by the Edgware, Highgate and London Railway (EH&LR) and was originally opened as Whetstone and Totteridge on 1 April 1872 by the Great Northern Railway (which had taken over the EH&LR).Clive's Underground Line Guides - Northern Line, Dates The station was on a branch of a line that ran from Finsbury Park to Edgware via Highgate. After the 1921 Railways Act created the Big Four railway companies the line was, from 1923, part of the London & North Eastern Railway (LNER). The section of the High Barnet branch north of East Finchley was incorporated into the London Underground network through the "Northern Heights" project begun in the late 1930s. High Barnet station was first served by Northern Line trains on 14 April 1940 and, after a period where the station was serviced by both operators, LNER services ended in 1941. The station still retains much of its original Victorian architectural character today. Transport connections London Buses routes 251 (Arnos Grove tube Station to Edgware bus/tube Station) and 326 (Barnet (the Spires) to Brent Cross Shopping Centre) stop on either side of Totteridge Lane near the station entrance. Several other routes serve Whetstone High Road, a short distance away. These are: * 34 - Barnet Church to Walthamstow Central bus/tube/railway station * 125 - Winchmore Hill (Station Road) to Finchley Central * 234 - Barnet (the Spires) to Highgate Wood (Sussex Gardens) * 263 - Barnet Hospital to Archway tube station * 383 - Barnet (the Spires) to Woodside Park tube station - Monday to Saturday except late evenings * N20 - Trafalgar Square to Barnet Church - night service * 606 - Ravenscroft School (Barnet) to Queensbury tube station - school service * 626 - Dame Alice Owens School (Potters Bar) to Finchley Central - school service * 628 - JFS School (Kingsbury) to Southgate tube station - school service * 634 - Muswell Hill Broadway to Barnet Hospital - school service * 688 - JFS School (Kingsbury) to Southgate tube tation - school service Local information Totteridge Lane is a busy road. There is a traffic island opposite the station entrance, but there have been many calls for a zebra crossing to be installed there to allow pedestrians to cross more safely. The western part of the station building (to the left seen from Totteridge Lane) is a retail unit. It has been occupied by an estate agent for several years, and was previously a jeweller called Kempster & Sampson, a branch of a now defunct jeweller in Gants Hill. Just to the west of the station is a block of flats (visible at the left edge of the picture), and west of that is a strip of green belt land. To the east of the station is a cul-de-sac called Allum Way. At the end are some warehouses. Opposite the station, on the south side of Totteridge Lane, is a small retail unit owned by London Underground. It is currently a jewellers and was previously the Totteridge Art Gallery. The station is not wheelchair accessible due to flights of stairs to both northbound and southbound platforms. The staffing levels are low so it may be difficult to obtain assistance with wheelchairs. Gallery Image:Totteridge & Whetstone stn northbound.JPG|Looking north Image:Totteridge & Whetstone stn southbound.JPG|Looking south Image:Totteridge_platforms.jpg|The platforms, viewed from the entrance hall Image:Totteridge & Whetstone stn roundel.JPG|Roundel on northbound platform See also *List of London Underground stations References External links *London Transport Museum Photographic Archive ** ** Category:Northern Line stations Category:Tube stations in Barnet Category:Railway stations opened in 1872 ar:توتيريج وويتستون (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) de:Totteridge & Whetstone (London Underground) fr:Totteridge and Whetstone (métro de Londres) gan:托利祭韋茨端站 nl:Totteridge and Whetstone no:Totteridge & Whetstone undergrunnsstasjon pl:Totteridge and Whetstone